bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Spearman Monkey
The Spearman Monkey is a melee tower with a powerful thrust attack. He is part of the main monkey force, serving in the Spear Platoons, either Division 1, 2, or 3. Because of this, a Spearman Monkey can be bought with one of three 0/0 stat loadouts at random. They cost $550 on Medium. All three division types have the range of a 0/0 Ice Monkey. All use a basic stab forward that pierces as many bloons as listed under each division. This works excellently on the end of track lines at a sharp right turn if set to Last. Stats First Division HP: 10. Layers: 1. Pierce: 2. Attack Speed: 1.4 seconds. AD: 0.5 Color of Armor: Red. Second Division HP: 12. Layers: 1. Pierce: 3. AD: 0. Color of Armor: Green. Third Division HP: 8. Layers: 2. Pierce: 2. AD: 0.5 Color of Armor: Blue. How Divisions Work Before you place the Spearman Monkey, but have him selected for placement, he has gray armor so you do not see the division. This is to prevent people from favoring a certain division over another. Upon being placed, a color will be adopted by the armor, and the appropriate stats will be given. If he is in Division 1, a red light shockwave will shoot outward across the map upon placement. If he is in Division 2, a bunch of lasers will rotate around him briefly before moving in on top of him then vanishing, upon placement. If he is in Division 3, a beacon of light will appear in the sky, and the Spearman Monkey will descend VERY quickly, and the slam into the ground with a screen shake and some cracks in the ground that will disappear a few seconds later. All three of these are purely for effect. Basically, there is a 1/3 chance it will be in each division, selected randomly by RNG at placement, with the cool effect being played before he spawns. Upgrades Path 1 ''Mighty Push "It's all in the wrist,". Jabs now have a 20% chance to knock the bloon back 40px (not VERY far) along the track. Cost: $175. Appearance Change: Spears now have a broader shaft, and a wider spear point. Spike Engage "A clash of technology and age old weaponry,". Upon hitting a bloon, two more spear points shoot out of the sides, popping any bloons directly next to it. Like a Lightsaber Bloon from the Bloons NOT TD games. Cost: $400. Appearance Change: A red light flashes periodically atop the spearhead. Upon striking a bloon, two shorter spears jut out of the side popping any other nearby bloons. Rocket Spearheads "Pressurized air is shot out from within the mechanism, causing a projectile to be released,". The bloons are grappled onto the SIDE spear heads only, so they do not start moving again, then the head shoots out WITH the bloons still impaled on the spikes, and if it collides with any other bloons they pop two layers. If the bloons stuck to the sides hit a bloon while a projectile, it will be stunned for 0.7 seconds. Cost: $750. Appearance Change: Spearman armor gets glowy laser lights on the now larger shoulder plates. Armor overall looks thicker. Wooden shaft of the spear is now a black metal rod, and the spearheads are golden. Upon attack, a new spearhead grows out of the shaft super technological-like. Sticky Bomb "Took a turn for the worst,". If the actual spike of the rocket spear (not the bloons stuck to the sides) hit a bloon, it will lose no layers, but explode in a violent explosion 3 seconds later that INSTANTLY DESTROYS all bloons in a VERY small range. The explosion causes the screen to flash in negative light for a half-a-second. Cost: $2700. Appearance Change: A full helmet with golden horns is donned by the spearman, and a small round, black metal shield is in his left hand. The spear is now fully technological, spearheads armed with a tiny sticky grenade that has a green light on it attached to them. Path 2 Parry "Proper defensive techniques should be considered in war,". If a melee attack (say Fizz's headbutt move), he will hold his spear sideways, and throw the enemy back, popping one layer and stunning it for 0.3 seconds, allowing him to stab it for more pain. This does not make him invincible, seeing as only melee attacks are considered. Cost: $260. Appearance Change: No direct change. Except when the Parry occurs, it plays out exactly as shown above. Berserk "It is easy to lose focus playing impaler,". Him and all towers in the range of a 0/0 Dart Monkey will attack 5% faster and recover 1 HP for 2 seconds, every 10 seconds. This ties in as such. However, the Spearman himself is 2x as susceptible to attacks while active! Cost: $500. Appearance Change: A red aura shoots outward at its start, as all monkeys and towers in range grow in size by 5%, and flash red while active. A True Lancer "Horseback is where a man with a spear really shines,". Occasionally charges between two positions like a Patrol helicopter. You set those of course, but it can only be two places close enough to the track to hit bloons after moving. If he crosses the track, bloons hit will be popped for three layers. Charges 4.5 seconds again after reaching his destination, seeing as he takes time to reach there, moving at about Green Bloon speed. Berserk can now actually be used on two different groups if used right. Cost: $1250. Appearance Change: Now mounted on a horse with a color depending on Division. 1 gets a white horse, 2 a black one, and 3 a brown one. Black skull symbols are now shown on the plates of his shoulders. The Cavalry'' "A charge of every spear monkey of the Division right when you need it,". Ability!- The Cavalry: A storm of 0/3 Spearman Monkeys will charge across the screen from top to bottom. They are of the same division as the Spearman Monkey that used it. Each moves at a unique speed as to make it a more realistic charge. A huge cloud of dust is kicked up during and for a bit after the ability. Cost: $6000. Appearance Change: None really. He holds up his spear, runs to the top of the screen at the speed of a Pink Bloon, then the ability the starts. The Spearman Monkey using the ability is always in the lead waving a giant flag with a monkey face on it. After the ability ends, he will return to his original position by running in from the bottom of the screen. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Melee Towers